Cost of patient care is an increasingly important consideration for health care providers. A health care provider refers generally to any provider or facilitator of health care services, and can encompass a broad range of entities, such as physician and/or non-physician health care practitioners, physician groups, facilities, health systems, and/or health care organizations, such as accountable care organizations, as examples. Identifying areas for potential savings benefits health care providers looking to cut costs. Cost cutting is a significant motivator for providers who are engaged in performance-based payment schemes, such as capitation or value-based purchasing. Accountable Care Organizations and Person Centered Medical Homes are more recent examples of value-based purchasing, where providers of care are paid on the basis of meeting certain quality targets and reducing costs of care. Accordingly, cost-cutting through the identification of areas for potential cost savings is an important task for health care providers.